customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:The Flames Fight Back
''The Flames Fight Back Written by Aquamanfan2000 ''Prologue Fire Lord stood in the hallway, pacing anxiously. On the planet of Auros, Fire lord (called Seamus Ignitus back then), was awaiting the birth of his son. A few minutes later, Calum Zideus P.H.D. walked out, and said "It's a boy." Seamus walked into the room, noticing his wife, Alrittia, holding a small robot just taken off of the assembly line. "A cyborg, parts of me and parts of you." Seamus said. "What shall we call him?" asked Alrittia. Seamus replied, "Infernaton." Chapter 1 Infernaton had heard that story a thousand times. He sat in his cell, thinking, waiting. Pl'otting. He had been arrested for illegal smuggling of tools to his father, who was locked up in a Hero Factory cell. "I hate you, Alpha Team!!!!", he roared. "Curse you, Xiphos Team!!!!" "I'm glad you broke apart!!!!" He was arrested on Tanker Starion 89, by Edward Gunner MK2 and Daniel Fist. "I just want to see my father, my mother; and to kill you all!!!!", he bellowed. "You can, in the scrap heap." said Rocka, a rookie Hero. "You know i can crush you into a ball if I could." Infernaton replied. "I know you can, and I know all you yell all day long is daddy!! daddy!! daddy!!", Rocka quipped. The Hero walked away, to play in a Roboball tournament. But Infernaton has plans. hidden in the very security camera that surveiled him, was a collapsable Plasmatic Electric Arc Casting Entity. The P.E.A.C.E. "Watch your back, Stomper Team, your gonna get a little suprise." "But first, I need to take care of Rocka." "MHWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rocka walked away from the Roboball stadium, ready to celebrate his team's victory with a Nano Smoothie. "Hello Rocka, how may I help you?", the Waiter asked. "I'll take one Screechberry Nano Smoothie please." Rocka replied. "Sure, that'll be 1 MakuroBuck." The waiter handed Rocka the smoothie, grinning. "What's so funny?" Rocka questioned. "Boom." The waiter said. The waiter and half of the Hero Factory's main building exploded that very second, with Rocka flying through all of the debri that was collapsing around and on everybody in that area. Medical Bots surrounded the injured, treated to the dead, and tried to help Rocka. Preston Stormer ran through the whole disaster, desperatly trying to find his friend. "Rocka, Rocka can you hear me!?" Stormer shouted. "Over here!" Exclaimed Rocka. Stormer walked towards the voice, he was getting closer. "Rocka, I'm glad I found you." Said Stormer. "You didn't find him, you found me." Infernaton replied. "You, you're prisoner 939948722875, aka "Infernaton" Stormer realized. "Where's Rocka?" "You mean this little thing?" Said Infernaton. He showed the Disturbed Stormer a small golden ball, roughly the size of a Meteor Blaster projectile. "I think I'll use this for my Meteor Blaster." "Nooooooo!!!!" Stormer yelled. The angered Hero charged at the Villain, intending to Shish Kabob his face with it. All of a sudden, BOOM!!!! Stormer was blasted by the balled-up Rocka, leving a gaping hole in his chest. "Looks to me like you've just been beaten." Infernaton snapped. "Heroes to the-" "CORE!!!!!!!!!"Aparition team all yelled in unison. Phantom, a pitch-black armored Hero, charged in with a threatening Icy Mist claw. Wraith, a Gold and Black armored Hero, charged in with a deadly Crimson and grey claw. And Spirit, a white armored Hero, charged in with a menacing tri-bladed Rhino fist. Suprisingly, Stormer stood straight up, and continued to fight. Chapter 2 All of a sudden, Von Nebula approached, along with Witch Doctor, and the mysterious Black Phantom. "Attack!!!!" Infernaton shouted. A battle ensued, Phantom ripping the armor off of Von Nebula, Black Phantom's Arachnix drone no match for Wraith's Lightning-Fast speed. Spirit, however, was in quite a bit of trouble. His right arm had been blown off by Witch Doctor's clawed Quaza-energized meteor blaster. The Villains all knew they had bitten off more than they could chew. The Heroes were far more organized than they were. Von Nebula, who had no weapons, had been disemboweled and had his legs badly damaged. Witch Doctor, who had none but one Meteor Blaster, had been mildly mutilated by Phantom's claw. And Infernaton was getting tired out by the second. "Retreat!!!!" Infernaton called out. The four Villains went to the launch pad, and hijacked a HeroCraft. The Villains fled to the only palnet that wasn't looking for them, Oedipus 1. The planet was blood red, with two greyish spots on either side. "Boys, we're home." said Black Phantom. The craft soared into the atmosphere, ready to land on a specified launch pad. The launch pad was in a white sand desert, which was one of the silver spots on the planet's surface. Oedipus 1 is named after King Oedipus in Greek Mthology, who gouged his eyes out with two silver pins. The launch pad was on top of Black Phantom's headquarters, which was where he housed all of his arachnix drones. "I have been working on a full on Breakout, but I couldn't have done it without you, Infernaton." Said Black Phantom. "Thank you, Black Phantom, if it wasn't for your Arachnix drone disguised as a waiter, we wouldn't even be free right at this very moment." Infernaton replied. "Now just one question, CAN YOU FIX ME, I AM DISEMBOWELD!!!!" Von Nebula screamed. "Sure, eighteen Archnix Drones, stat!!!!" Black phantom commanded." Eighteen Arachnix drones surrounded Von Nebula, working fast to repair the damage done to his body. "Feel better now?" Asked Black Phantom. "Better than better, more like, godlike!" All of a sudden, Black Phantom shot Witch Doctor in the head, who had tried to assassinate Infernaton with his claw. "Thank you." Said Infernaton. "I guess I have some good karma today, now lets dispose of that raggedy bounty hunter who called himself a.Supervillain. _''___________________________________________________________________________________________''' Stormer yelped in pain. His chest had a large hole in it, which was burning right below his Hero Core. "Get him to a medical bay, pronto!" Phantom yelled. Wraith and Spirit grasped Stormer by each armpit, and carried him to the medical bay. Stormer was put onto an operating table, where Stormer's life was dangling by a thread. Chapter 3 ''To be written Characters Infernaton Rocka Merrick Fortis Felonius Fox Smith Stomper Team Edward Gunner Daniel Fist ---- Preston Stormer Nathaniel Zib Quadal Alrittia (mentioned) Villains Witch Doctor Von Nebula Fire Lord Black Phantom Maelstrom Aparition Team Phantom Spirit Wraith Spartanians Vorkus Rock-Snur Phaltes Nidas ----